A Slightly Tender Scream
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt is an angel and Albel is a demon. Good always triumphs over evil, right? Right? Wrong! What happens when the evil desires the good? sex, rape, etc, etc
1. A cursed angel

A/N: A strange idea…well, not that strange since I've seen this type before used in other genres, but Star Ocean needed one too, right? Anyway, you can blame my reading of Paradise Lost for this. Finally, a school assignment becomes useful! XD

Disclaimer: I don't own star Ocean and no way in heck do I actually own God or any other heavenly or devilly being because that would make me God and I don't want that.

"All angels ranked as principalities, please report immediately to the Prayer Room for assignments," the loudspeaker crackled.

Fayt Leingod nodded sagely. It was only expected. His group hadn't been on a mission in almost a week. Principality was the lowest rank in the angel hierarchy so they were always last to receive assignments. Fayt had been a principality for over fifty years. Most angels would have risen to the next rank, dominion, by then, but no one was willing to trust Fayt with more authority. Fayt was created with a genetic abnormality that gave him bluish tinged hair and the ability to accidentally cause great destruction when he was frustrated. The archangels in charge of promotion feared he could easily become a fallen angel.

Fayt knew all of this. The other angels were too kind to gossip about him, but he read the pity in their eyes. Poor Fayt, to be a cursed angel. Fayt tried hard not to let it affect him. He tried to concentrate on controlling himself and proving he could be trusted, but he knew he had little chance of making it to dominion.

Fayt slipped on his pale blue robe of a principality angel and walked into the Prayer Room, trying to ignore the sad, sympathetic smiles. Gabriel nodded solemnly at Fayt as he walked in and waited until all the other principalities were gathered. He was handing out scrolls with the names of children. "Sophia Esteed," he began. "Roger Huxley. Mirage Koas. Clair Lasbard. Fayt Leingod." There were other names called, but Fayt was no longer paying attention, desperately clutching his scroll as his last hope of redemption.

Gabriel stood in front of the assembled angels and spoke. "These are all children that have sent in a prayer request. Most ask for comfort in a difficult time or for safety on a journey. Whatever the case, fulfill your assignment with all your heart, soul, and mind. The blessings of our Lord go with you. Amen."

The angels bowed their heads and unfurled their feathery golden wings. They flew towards the earth, gradually separating in many directions. Fayt's child, Wallace Greene, lived in Sydney, Australia. As Fayt flew closer, the other angels went their separate ways and Fayt was alone. He flew closer and closer until he was at the tree line.

Suddenly he halted. Blocking his ways was a demon offspring of a fallen angel. All demons had gray skin, red eyes, straight shoulder length black hair, and leathery bat-like wings the complete opposite of an angel's shining brightness.

Fayt approached the demon boldly. "I come here on God's authority. Step aside, foul creature."

The demon gave Fayt a smug look. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Albel Nox. You're just a principality. You have no right to order me around. Go back to heaven where you belong."

"I have been a principality for more than fifty years," Fayt spat. "I have plenty experience dealing with your kind."

The demon's eyes glinted with mischief. "Cocky, aren't you?" He grinned. "That reminds me…"

Fayt tried to ignore Albel and fly past him, but he was thwarted at every turn. Finally, he accepted that he would have to fight past the demon.

The two engaged in fierce hand to hand combat that turned into something like wrestling. The demon could not let Fayt get past so he simply wrapped his arms around the angel's waist and held on tightly.

Fayt desperately struggled to get out of the demon's grasp. Albel would not let go, although this game was beginning to bore him. His eyes drifted across Fayt for a good spot for a hash blow to break the angels back and force him back to heaven to heal. He could not kill an angel, but he would settle for seriously wounding him. Albel was distracted from his purpose when he noticed that hi sharp claws had torn the back of Fayt's robe to tatters. He grinned wickedly and let his own robe fall open in the front.

Fayt's eyes widened in surprise and his body tensed at the sudden pain. He screamed and fought to get away. But Albel grasped the angel firmly, thrusting into him harder and faster.

Angels did not have sex; they were born of blood from both parents. It was a new and painful sensation for Fayt.

"What are you doing to me?" Fayt shrieked, writhing in pain.

"Raping you," Albel said calmly, moving one hand from Fayt's waist to touch the angel's genitals.

Angels did not get aroused. While it was true that male angels had the proper organs, they were used simply to pee, not for sex. Fayt felt nothing, except the shame of being violated.

Getting no reaction from Fayt, Albel let out a disappointed sigh, intertwining his limbs more tightly around the angel until they were practically glued together.

Fayt continued to cry out in pain and twist in Albel's grip, but he was tiring. His movements were progressively weaker, his shrieks fading until he fell limp in Albel's arms.

Albel held onto Fayt's wrists, digging in with his claws, relishing the pained expression on the angel's face. He emptied his essence into Fayt's body, studied his face for a moment and then let go, watching the angel fall to the ground.

The demon flew gracefully to earth and landed a short distance from Fayt's crumpled body. He had enjoyed the angel's tortured screams. He took great pleasure in the terror and anguish written across the beautiful face. All angels were gorgeous creatures with glowing, flawless skin, full lips and most of them had shoulder length golden curls, except for this one. Albel smirked. "We should do this again sometime," he said with a short laugh.

Fayt groaned weakly. "Why do you defile me?" he whispered miserably.

"Because I can," Albel said simply. He walked away, calmly noting how Fayt struggled to his feet and flew upward painfully on his battered wings.

So it was a strange way to battle an angel, but it worked. No only did he have Fayt crying out with pain, but he had destroyed the angel's innocence. A two in one bonus. Satan would be pleased.


	2. Dragged into the darkness

A/N: Ooh, sexy. You know a story should be mature when it has Fayt getting raped in the very first chapter…this could only lead to….more rape! Dun dun dun! XD And why am I laughing since rape is bad and painful and stuff? Well, you'll see….much later. -evil cackle-

Disclaimer: See how I torture Fayt so? You wouldn't want me to really own him, would you?

Fayt's return to heaven was an awkward one. He was already ashamed to show his fac after failing his assignment (Albel had gotten to the boy first) but he also looked a sorry mess. His robe was torn beyond repair and his holy light had dimmed. To make maters worse, there were now gray patches across his skin where Albel had touched him.

Fayt's entrance into the throne room was met with a collective gasp from the seraphim assembled. Fayt bowed his head in shame and walked past them, to kneel at the foot of God's throne.

God held up his hand for silence to listen to Fayt speak. The other angels politely edged out of the room.

Fayt removed his tattered robe folded it, and set it aside. Then he stood and let his creator see all the gray spots. "A demon did this," Fayt hissed.

God nodded. "His touch only affected you because you have had intercourse with him."

"I didn't want to!" Fayt protested. "I was raped."

"I know. But you have been tainted by the seed of a demon."

"But, lord, I am male. His seed can't get me pregnant."

"Pregnancy is not the problem. You are no longer pure and innocent. You are no longer a virgin. See how the pure and holy light you were created with is leaving you? You cannot remain in heaven like that."

"But I've done nothing!"

""I'm aware of that. You still cannot remain here in this condition, feeling ashamed of yourself. You must either go down to earth and become human or join the ranks of the demons."

"I'll become human," Fayt said resolutely. "I couldn't stand to fight against you, Lord. Besides, if I'm human, when I die I shall be back in heaven again."

"Very well, my child."

"But may I do one last mission before I have to leave?" Fayt asked meekly.

"If you wish. Speak to Michael about a mission."

Two days later, armed with a second scroll and a new robe, Fayt again winged towards the earth. He safely made it to his chosen child and watched over him, keeping him safe on his journey to his grandparents' home across the country. His mission complete, he he prepared to fly back towards heaven for the last time.

"Going somewhere?"

Fayt flinched at the familiar voice. He looked around frantically until he saw the demon reclining on a thick tree branch overhead. Fayt's lips curled in disgust.

"So, how's my favorite fuck toy?" Albel asked cheerfully.

Fayt clapped his hands over his ears. "Immoral speech!"

Albel gracefully swung himself down from his branch, smirking as Fayt recoiled. Angels weren't supposed to fear demons, but fear was written on Fayt's face, along with shame and disgust.

Albel grinned. "I didn't expect you back to soon, angel, but you must have been eager to see me."

Fayt quickly backed up as Albel walked towards him. Fayt feared Albel's cruel, twisted smile. "G-get away from me!"

Albel cocked his head to one side. "You're not going to try to fly away again? What a pity. Midair sex was so much fun. Oh well, we'll have to try something different this time."

"I'm not having sex with you," Fayt snarled.

Albel smirked. "I don't think you really have a choice in the matter." He continued advancing towards Fayt.

Fayt realized that unfurling his wings would take too much time and he couldn't back away forever. He could already feel the tree trunk against his back. Nothing else to do except run.

Fayt turned and fled from Albel, blindly running, weaving through the trees. He screamed as he saw Albel's shadow above him and put on burst of speed. But it was pointless to try to outrun a flying demon. All he could hope to do was lose him in the maze of trees. So Fayt ran on, deeper into the forest.

Unfortunately, Fayt soon came to a dead end, an impenetrable wall of trees. Fayt turned his back to the wall and stood facing the only way into the passage, ready to fight if need be.

"Ah, there you are."

Fayt had forgotten about the sky. He looked up and screamed, putting up a hand to shield himself too late. Albel swooped down on him, enveloping the helpless angel in his powerful wings. Fayt was knocked to the ground by the force of Albel's dive. He kicked and struggled uselessly as Albel bore down on him.

Fayt's first terrified, bloodcurdling scream sent all the bids quickly flying out of the forest. Fayt continued to scream in utter despair, this time knowing what Albel was doing to him.

"God, help me!" Fayt pleaded, his delicate body abused with bites, scratches and thrusts from Albel.

The demon chuckled wickedly. "Where we're going even God can't help you."

Fayt wailed as Albel again poured his semen into Fayt's body. He was glad that it was over, but now he felt wet, sticky, and even more ashamed that he had let it happen a second time.

Albel grinned proudly at Fayt as the angel lay there weakly, his will to fight broken. Albel scooped Fayt into his arms and began fondling him as he flew off. "Come with me, my angel. I'm taking you home to meet my parents."

This announcement was met with a horrified cry from Fayt, which caused Albel to laugh triumphantly.


	3. The road to hell

A/N: I haven't worked on this one in a long time...not because I lost motivation, but because I lost my paper. see, I had written out this chapter about a month ago and I lost the paper and I didn't want to rewrite the chapter all over again. But I finally found it, so here it is.

Disclaimer: Fayt and Albel do not belong to me...I just torture them in my spare time.

Fayt was paraded through the streets of hell like a rare artifact. Hordes of demons were gathered to watch, their fiery eyes burning with excitement through the dusky gloom. Fayt didn't like their expressions. He was sure they were all eager to molest him. He wanted desperately to run but his hands and feet were shackled and Albel was dragging him through hell by a thick metal collar with a long chain leash.

At the end of the journey was a large cage with thick black iron bars. Albel shoved Fayt inside before walking in after him and slamming the door shut.

As soon as Albel removed the chain from Fayt's neck, he backed away as far from Albel as he possibly could. Unfortunately, he didn't have far to go.

Albel smirked at Fayt maliciously. Fayt tried to keep down the wild fear clawing its way into his throat. He needed to think rationally. But as Albel advanced towards him, all thought left him. Fayt screamed incoherently and slid to the floor, huddled in a corner, shaking with dread.

Albel attached the chain to one of Fayt's wrists and yanked the angel forward roughly. Fayt fell at Albel's feet, whimpering as the demon ground his clawed foot into Fayt's back. He attached the chain to Fayt's other wrist and yanked backwards on the chain, getting a cry of pain from Fayt as his back made a cracking noise. Albel kicked Fayt had in the side. Fayt gasped and rolled onto his side for air.

Fayt was too weak to move as Albel attached the other end of the chain to bars on the cage. The chains were pretty long so Fayt could move around the cage virtually everywhere but he could not get out.

Albel stood and regarded the angel, gently nudging him with one foot to roll him onto his back. Fayt looked up at him with helpless wide green eyes, quivering with fear.

Albel tore open Fayt's rob at both shoulders with the sharp claws on his foot and the cloth fell away. The demons cackled at the naked angel. Fayt had never felt more humiliated. In heaven, clothes were merely worn to show rank because nobody was sinfully attracted to the body. But here in hell, clothes were the only protection against sexual assault.

Fayt tried to curl in on himself, ignoring the bite of the metal against his skin. His ankles were still shackled together by an average length chain so he could walk almost normally. Albel grasped the chain and pulled Fayt's legs up to his shoulders and slipped the chain back under Fayt's head. Fayt groaned in pain as he was nearly bent in half. Once Fayt was immobilized in this way, Albel set about satisfying his lust.

Fayt shut his eyes closed and clamped his mouth shut. He couldn't let them know how terrible it hurt to have Albel inside him. But Albel could see the anguished twist to Fayt's mouth as he bit his lip so hard it bled.

Albel gripped Fayt's shoulders, pulling him closer. A small whimper escaped from Fayt. Albel raked his claws down Fayt's back, causing the angel's body to arch back. Albel trailed a claw up Fayt's chest.

Fayt shrieked as Albel suddenly rammed into him hard and continued to follow the same punishing pace. It was rougher than Albel had ever been with Fayt before. Fayt got the impression that Albel was no longer toying with him, but was trying to impress the other demons. He didn't have much time to think about it before the pain overwhelmed all conscious thought.

As soon as Fayt opened his moth, he thought he would never stop screaming. He thrashed, trying to get out of the painful and humiliating position, but Albel only held onto his shoulder tighter. Fayt's screams blended into the demon's laughter until Fayt knew no more.

Fayt woke up about two hours later, finding himself unchained from the bars but still shackled. He tolled onto his side and the chains clinked together.

"Poor little, Fayt," Albel silky voice purred from his spot crouched in the corner of the cage. "Ready for another round?"

Fayt gasped and squirmed away from him. "No! No more sex. It still hurts."

Albel made a disapproving sound. "How will you ever get used to it if you don't keep practicing?"

Fayt panicked and put his hand in front of his face for protection. "But you just finished raping me! Don't do it again!"

"You've been unconscious for quite awhile," Albel murmured. "I think it's time for some more."

"No!" Fayt screamed, struggling as Albel pulled Fayt up against his body.

"Let me tell you a secret," Albel whispered. "Demons can have sex whenever they want. It doesn't matter how long ago they last had sex; they get hard again just thinking about it. Now, I'm doing you a favor. I'm letting you rest. If I had my way, I'd fuck your limp little body into pulp. Think about that, Fayt."

Fayt tried hard to be grateful that Albel wasn't having sex with him every second of the day, but he couldn't. The present pain was just too overwhelming.

Fayt felt himself again start to lose consciousness. He was bleeding heavily and if he was a human, he was sure he would be dead by now. Unfortunately, he was immortal. He would heal soon and not die. The physical pain would be gone but the emotional and psychological pain would be there forever.

"What a shame," Albel murmured. "You're weak, Fayt. We'll need to practice and get you able to withstand this."

Fayt whimpered. "God have mercy on me," he whispered before he blacked out again.


End file.
